Plant
by GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: What If Auto handled the situation a bit differently? Could wall-E handle the punishment of Eve's mission? Or Would it be too much for him to handle... MALE/MALE yaoi or whatever don't like don't read.


**I've seen no yaoi for this pair, Easily fixed XD  
**

**Warning the following contains sexual intercourse to innocent (but not under minor) characters I do not own Wall-E or any of the characters in this fanfic.**

**All the Characters are humanoid got a problem? Don't read see that arrow at the top left hand corner? click it and goodbye evil Fanfic.**

**and for people who choose to stay Enjoy reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

Auto felt in control as he looked over at the Captain and his agent Eve, they were both at his mercy.  
The Captain who was so fat could barely sit up by himself could only glare at his first mate Auto Pilot, Eva was on her knees arms tied behind her back her blue eye glaring in hatred at the Auto pilot she trusted.  
G-4 held her together awaiting his next orders "_Mutiny! this is mutiny!_" The captain yelled pointing a chubby finger at the villain at hand.

Auto smirked "Believe what you will _sir_." he sneered he couldn't believe he worked for that lazy fool, well no longer...oh he almost forgot, He turned to the other occupant in the room hiding behind the trash can Auto smiled the idiot thought he didn't know he was there?

"I know you're there cleaning bot." he said and the trash can shook as Wall-e Flinched he gulped but walked out Eve's eyes widened at the sight of the boy "Wall-e!?" she cried in disbelief but Wall-e didn't understand the situation "Eva!" he called happily unaware that she was tied down and she was urging with her eyes for him to run. Before Wall-e could run to her Auto grabbed his shoulder and held him back but as he did the boot that held the plant slipped and a leaf poked out Wall-e's pocket Auto saw it his eyes narrowed he was about to reach for it until Wall-e turned in confusion when Auto grabbed him and moved away from his touch Auto was going to grab him again and snatch the plant from him but Wall-e's expression made him stop,

What was with that face?

"Boy," he held his hand out "Give me the plant." Wall-e's eyes widened, no he couldn't it was Eva's directive it was important to her his eyes flickered to hers panic evident on his face.

"Wall-e, leave!" Eve spoke Auto turned remembering they were there "G-4." The red-headed boy stood to attention "Take the Eve probe and our Captain to the deck," as he turned Wall-e threw the plant to the captain over Auto's head where he didn't see the captain caught it and hid it easily as the robot tried to escort a struggling Eve out the room "Unhand me! Wall-e run! Wall-e!" she screamed eyes wide "Eva?" Wall-e cried unsure what was going on as he saw both the captain and Eve leave the captains deck.

As soon as they were gone Auto turned back to Wall-e he looked the boy up and down taking on every detail, he had untamed shaggy chestnut coloured hair and wide innocent green eyes his face and clothes were scruffy as if he didn't have a bath for a few decades one look and Auto knew he was part of operation cleanup to earth Wall-e looked to be about 20 but the way he was stood awkward and cowering before the tall and proud captain made him look younger Auto turned his head to the side slightly his upgraded systems scanning the humanoid and realized Wall-e was created 400 years ago,

But he froze when he realised the plant was gone  
_Where is it!?_  
He gave a stoic expression and walked calmly towards the helpless male, but on the inside he was seething.  
Auto placed both of his hands either side of Wall-e blocking him and backed him up against the control panels.

"Wall-e." he said his voice laced with authority and the boy flinched looking up giving the pilot his full attention he was so small and...

...cute.

Auto instantly scoffed at the thought "You might not know me. I am Auto Pilot, I don't have time for simple robots like you so don't bother wasting my time. Where is the plant?" he questioned looking Wall-e in the eyes, They showed so much fear Auto could feel it as well as see it Wall-e gulped leaning back away from the pilot he cleared his throat his hands shaking obviously nervous

"E-Eva..." Wall-e said and Auto felt annoyance wash over him it was always Eva what was so special about her? But before he could question him again Wall-e spoke,

"D-direc-...tive." his voice caught and he tried again "P-plant...Directi...ve..." Auto blinked Wall-e seemed to be having a problem speaking until he caught on what he actually said he growled and lunged forward grabbing him by the briefs pulling him closer.

"Don't lie to me! where is the plant!?" he yelled and Wall-e was close to tears he swallowed completely petrified "Eva, Plant dir-directiv-" he didn't finish as Auto struck him Wall-e was too stunned to cry out he fell backwards hitting the panel he winced while he clutched his face where a bruise was forming he looked at Auto in horror and for some reason that struck the Auto pilot.

Auto sighed crossing his arms and Wall-e flinched when he moved "Wall-e, Where is the plant?" he asked again before he answered Auto cut in "Last chance." His expression didn't waver but Wall-e's eyes flickered to the door where Eve and the captain left earlier,  
He licked his lip's "Plant. Eva...is Eva's Directive..." he was having trouble but felt a small wave of pride getting a sentence out Auto's eye twitched before he sighed

"Wall-e." he said voice laced with furry Wall-e watched him with fear scrambling back onto the control anel away from the Pilot crying

"Plant Eva! Directive!" He cried over and over and Auto  
sighed the kid didn't even know how to speak he was wasting his time interrogating him. Auto grinned

l_ets try to make him more vocal..._

"Eva P-Pla...Plant" Wall-e tried Auto leaned forward smiling fondly "Alright enough of that don't hurt yourself." he climbed onto the control panel Wall-e retreated onto, and he straddled him looking down at the cleaner in this position Wall-e looked so vulnerable and confused with a hint of fear it was turning the pilot on but what was worse Wall-e had no idea what Auto was doing, Auto grinned the boy had no clue didn't he?

Auto stroked Wall-e's bruised cheek Wall-e flinched before peeking his eyes open in surprise and the gentleness "Wall-e," Auto said and the Cleaner shivered at the way the pilot said his name.  
Auto noticed but didn't comment on it "I will give you another chance, concentrate really hard where is the plant?" Wall-e didn't say anything and Auto glared his anger spiking him again.

"You are a fool! Sending us back will damn all humanity where as I am trying to save it! Humans have to survive its in my code and you will tell me where that plant is!" he clutched at Wall-e's wrists grinning sadistically at his frightened face  
oh this is going to be fun, he mused.

"fair enough." he said aloud when Wall-e remained silent he slipped off Wall-e brief and slipped his hand underneath Wall-e's stripped shirt, Wall-e gasped at Auto's cold hand touching his stomach he looked at the pilot in confusion before he moaned when the pilots hand's traveled higher.

Goosebumps and shiver's raked down his spine, his skin felt tingly and he didn't know why, When auto pinched Wall-e's nipple he arched his back and gave a squeak and clasped a hand over his mouth in shock and embarrassment at the unknown sound, Wall-e couldn't believe it what the pilot was doing to him confused the cleaner greatly.  
He barely even held hands with Eva never mind kiss or this whatever the Auto pilot was doing

Auto raised an eyebrow at how well Wall-e responded he went further raising the top all the way and leaning down he licked Wall-e's nipple that became hard before him, Wall-e Shuddered eyes clenching shut Auto played with one while licking and sucking the other before smiling against his chest "Spending years on that miserable planet alone must of made you sensitive?"

He wondered when he didn't get a response he bit into Wall-e nipple where a cry of pain echoed around the room Wall-e whimpered his breathing becoming erratic, His chest heaved.  
Auto lowered his hands and trailed along Wall-e stomach to his crotch he grinned when he felt how hard the android was and started palming his erection,  
Wall-e groaned from the intense pleasure and started bucking into Auto's hand subconciously.  
"Oh no we'll have none of that." Auto scolded while smirking he tugged of Wall-e briefs and pulled down his underwear to reveal his throbbing cock  
"Your really hard, just a little touch did that," Wall-e keened in embarestment.

Auto grinned trailing his hand to Wall-e's back who loked at the pilot in confusion until he suddenly screamed when the pilot shoved a finger inside him without any preperation,  
Wall-e yelped tensing but that made it worse Auto grinned when Wall-e started crying he added another finger hastily and pumped his fingers inside deeper and deeper until Wall-e moaned all of a sudden, Auto stopped then smirked realising what happened "You feel good?" he asked moving his fingers to that spot again Wall-e grimaced "G-good...?" he asked in confusion and Auto grabbed his cock suddenly and Wall-e jolted with a muffled groan.

"yes, a simple touch has caused a sexual stimulation, its odd for an android to have these qualites...Which means before they reprogrammed you, you were a sex bot." Wall-e frowned but gritted his teeth to stop the next moan when Auto strocked the tip of his cock that started to leak pre-cim and comtinued to caress him  
You like this don't you? being touched like this?" Auto teased pushing another finger inside.  
Wall-e was making alot of delicious noises Wall-e was bare for him his beads of sweat rolled down his head panting in unknown wanton and his emerald coloured eyes half lidded his cheeks flushed and if Wall-e kept keening or bucking into Auto's fingers the pilot wouldn't be able to control himself.

He hardened at the sight Wall-e eyes widened when Auto straddled him suddenly "W-w-what a-are you-" Auto kissed him cutting off what the cleaning bot tried to say  
and since Wall-e's mouth opened Auto took his chance, he pushed his tongue inside and and explored the androids moist cavern thrusting his to gue inside moving and pressing against the android.

He fought for dominance but with Wall-e it wasn't that hard Wall-e stifled a groan and responded without realising moving his tongue against Auto's,  
The pilot smirked against the kiss and while Wall-e was distracted pushed his throbbing cock all the way inside the unsuspecting cleaning bot.  
Wall-e's screams were beautiful and he felt so tight and warm Auto groaned in pleasure he felt so good he didn't want to pull out, Tears streamed down Wall-es face and Auto smirked

"Where's the plant?" he asked but Wall-e didn't respond, in irritation Auto thrusted forward suddenly and Wall-e's breath hitched and gave a chocked yelp his back arching "I can make things painful for you, Wall-e?" Auto smirked at Wall-e's face flushed, and teary eyes and panting like a lusting whore...  
Auto couldn't control himself he thrusted forwards suddenly and more moans even though painful escaped Wall-e's lips and it turned the pilot on more.  
He gripped Wall-e's legs wrapping them around his waist and thrust harder and harder grunting in pleasure Wall-e ass was making so much wet noises too Auto felt like cumming until Wall-e moaned in pleasure.

Auto stopped in confusion but Wall-e let a whimper at the loss Auto smirked and moved really slowly and it earned more crys of protest "Wall-e where is the plant? just tell me and I'll make you feel really good." he thrusted his hips hitting that spot to demonstrate Wall-e gasped moving his hips to get more of that deliecious friction, Auto smirked "Wall-e," he scolded,  
"E-Eva, Directive take to Directive! Plant!" he cried moaning Auto sighed but he too couldn't keep still any longer he pulled his cock out that felt slick from prepping the android and shoved in with a squilch he shivered and thrusted inside again harder and faster Wall-e's moans became heavier and he moved his hips to meet Auto's,  
Auto groaned in pleasure "ah, so good I'm going to cum," he thrusted faster and harder gripping Wall-e's thigh so hard it bleed.

Wall-e keened and gasped when Auto kissed him again and drool trailed down Wall-e's mouth he moaned in the kiss.  
"A-Auto!" he screamed when Auto pushed all the way in abusing that spot he came shooting ribbons of cum all over himself,  
feeling Wall-e tighten so suddenly made Auto ejaculate also and pour his essence into him.

Wall-e whimpered at being filled and when Auto slipped out cum leaked out of his ass spoiling the counter Auto smirked  
_Mine_  
Flashed through his mind.

Wall-E was staring wide eyed shaking heavily his eyes started to water and he turned over whimpering while holding his stomach,  
Auto rolled his eyes "Don't be such a baby," He grabbed Wall-e by the hair "I can just keep going and it'll be more painful for you," Wall-e stared at the pilot in horror tears streaming and Auto took everything to keep his control from jumping the cleaner again.

"Wall-e tell me-" he stopped as he saw somthing white appear on the ledo deck his eyes widened as Eve placed the plant into the navigtion system everything clicked  
_Eve. Plant. Directive._  
_"Hyper jump to earth in 10 seconds,"_ the ship spoke and Auto cursed "Dammit!" Wall-e was telling the truth Auto stood up looking over the controls to divert it but nothing could be done. Too little too late.

_"8 seconds to hyper jump..."_

Auto kicked the desk in anger "God dammit!" Wall-e flinched but cried out in pain Auto's eyes widened  
...Wall-e he had to get out of here but Auto had his own problems  
"...Auto..." He whimpered out of fear of whats happening or the pilot himself he didn't know.

_"6 seconds to hyper jump..."_

That decided it, Auto gathered Wall-e in his arms and took him to the captains bed "Stay there. Don't move and strap yourself in," he ordered Wall-e blinked dumbly and hesitated before he shakily did what he was told.  
Auto ran to the bridge and grabbed the wheel,

_"5 seconds to hyper jump..."_

Auto wanted to save them.

_"4"_

He wanted to keep them in space away from the poisionious earth.

_"3"_

But if they were were going back.

_"2"_

He damned well will make sure they won't die along the way.

_"1"_

And land this blasted ship safely with all the inhabitants in it.

_"0"_

* * *

**AN/**

**This is actually a re-typed version since the originol got deleted along with countless others. And if you can tell this is supposed to be more Gorey. I do not own the characters or have seen Wall-e in a while so I may have some facts wrong,**

**I'm write smut not novels so its short Ik**

**revies are appriciated and would help me out ALOT.**


End file.
